Four Hero Friends
by The Travel
Summary: for friends who are fed up with the lives were offer a new life now they face many things they have never did before.


Chapter 1 Becoming Heroes

In the city of Boston there live four friends one was name Peter he is a 6'9 feet tall thin Hispanic man with brown eyes, black hair, and a goatee.

"Are we going to do this or what?"

"Chill Peter we have to wait for Rose" said another roommate

"I know Sam, but we wait three hours for her." said Peter

Sam is 5'3 feet tall, orange hair, blue eyes, and has and Irish accent

"Just wait her Peter it's not her fault that her bosses are assholes" said the third roommate her name was Victoria was the smallest of group she was an African American, green eye, and has long black hair. Just then the door opens to reveal a tire girl.

"ROSE!" everyone cheered

"Yeah guys" she said tiredly. Rose is a 4'1 feet tall, red hair, blue eyes, and for some reason speaks in a different language every time she curses "Sorry I'm late work was a bitch." In truth all four of them has terrible jobs Peter works at a grocery store and everyone loves it the only problem the store is to old the boss is too cheap to rebuild it and the mangers are lazy and most of the employees are kiss ass.

Sam work in a toy store and would always work in the back and it would get creepy since there only a little light and everyone would like play dirty pranks on him.

Victoria work at a bank and they would always change her secular so she couldn't take a day off and anytime she would to take a vacation they would always cut in half.

And finally Rose she work at a family own bakery everyone loves it the only problem to the place the owners are old fashioned they judge her on everything on her hair, clothes, eyes heck they scrub the place with holy water every time she left because they believe she was from a cult.

"That bad huh?" ask Victoria

"You have no idea my bosses tried to make do a drug test because the way that I'm dress...(sighed) I thank God when a police officer came in and heard everything they say" she then look up and said "Thank God!" she then look to her friends "So did it arrive?"

Peter nodded and pick the game. You see not only they have terrible jobs in common they all love video games, they would always play any game that would catch their interest. Rose grab the game and stare right at the cover on it was a guy wearing a white suite, white gloves, white top hat, red tie, and a white mask with red smile and two triangle shape eyes and the title of the game "RESTART! Strange name but who cares this is going to fun!" Rose said as she was screaming of joy in her mind.

"There thing I don't get who sent the game?" ask Peter

"Don't you remember we all got a letter saying we won " said Sam as they remember that they each got a letter saying they won a free a game the strangest part is that it didn't ask for any money, no credit cards, no ID nothing but they didn't care they were getting a free game.

Peter scratch his head and said, "Now I remember but I have a bad feeling about this maybe we should..." he was soon interrupted when Rose grab the game put in the game system and pick up one the controllers "Or maybe just play the game" Peter then grab a game controller follow by Victoria and lastly Sam.

Soon the game began to play. It started like another game in pure darkness until the sound of someone walking just then an image came of someone walking soon the person stop and sit on a chair then the camera more up and revealed the man from the cover. The man turn his head and was looking at a chess board he then put three knights "These knight fright for the light but can withstand the coming darkness?" the camera zoom out revealing many chess pieces on the other side of the chess board." But what if I add more to the army of light?"

He then put down a Bishop "A Bishop will cover the weaknesses of the enemy"

Then he put down a Rook "A Rook a powerful piece and will protect those who can't protect themselves."

Next, he put down a Knight "A Knight different from the other three this one will fight for what is right"

And finally put down a Queen "A Queen the most powerful piece."

"Will these warriors of light destroy the darkness or will they die."

He then turns to the four friends with joy and amazement "Will you four became the heroes that I seek?"

They all said yes and began to press the start button, but nothing happens "Aw man it's frozen!" yelled Sam everyone was piss that there new game had just froze. That is what they thought until they heard someone said, "The game is fine." They all turn to the tv and saw the man from the game waving at them "Oh by the way Rose God said your welcome."

"Um guys did you guys heard that?" Rose asks

"It's probably nothing," Peter said

Just then the guy from the tv was coming out "I am real" he then took off the mask and hat revealing his brown hair, and blue eyes "My name is Dave and I am a angel." He then reveals his wings. The group was speechless there was an angel a real angel in their house.

"Um why are here?" Sam asks

"To offer you and your friends a way into another world."

The look at one another and there was complete silence until Victoria asks "Why us? There have to people who more holy than us?"

Dave gave a little and said, "True but I like you guys, so what do you say deal?"

"What have to do?" Rose asks

"You must die." Everyone were shock when they heard this "Don't worry you won't for real just everyone will think your dead, so do we have a deal?"

It took a couple of seconds, but the group agree to Dave's terms just then a bright light came blinding them. Seconds later Rose open her eyes she saw everything was animated "Where am I? (She then notices her voice sound different) And why do I sound different?" She saw a pound and ran to it, she looks at her reflection and saw she now look like a fifteen old she has black hair with red tips, sliver eyes, and have a red hooded cape.

"Oh my gosh am I Ruby Ro—"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Rose saw someone was falling from the sky and landed on a near by bush. The person got up and Rose saw that the person was male wearing a black uniform, a black skull mask, and what Rose notice most of all is this guy have a lightsaber she knew what this is."

"Ah a Sith!"

"Ah Ruby Rose!"

Rose recognize that voice "Peter is that you?" the sith nodded "It's me Rose!"

"Rose that you? You look like—"

"I know come over here and look at your reflection."

Peter walk to the pound and saw his reflection "What the I look like my character from SWTOR."

Just then the heard splashing they look up and saw a Blood elf getting up he had long orange hair, green eyes, and wearing a long red mage uniform.

"Bloody hell where am I? (He up an saw Rose and Peter) Um hi."

"Sam!" they both said

"Wait Rose? Peter? Is that you?" They both nodded "Well bloody your Ruby Rose! And you're a sith!"

"And you're a Blood elf?" Peter asks

"Aye! I am Blood elf mage from World of Warcraft!"

They soon heard someone from the forest when they came into few it was Victoria she look like the same but she was wearing clothes from Border Lands and she have blue craving on her skin."

"Yeah guys I know it you! We need to hide expect for rose!" she then push Peter and Sam to the bushes Rose didn't know why they were hiding until she someone yelled RUBY ROSE!" Rose turn around and saw a girl who was a couple years older she was wearing a white dress, have blue eyes, and a long white ponytail, this was Weiss Schnee.

"How could you leave me I turn for five seconds and you were gone!"

Rose was complete silence.

"Never mind! Let's get this test over with!" she said as she turn around and walk away Rose follow "Psst Rose" Rose turn her head and saw her friends "What do we do now?" Sam asks

"Find Ozpin he will help you." Rose said as she walks towards.

The trio had no choice so they were heading where Ozpin not noticing something was watching them something that was hungry for their flesh.


End file.
